Vitral
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta• Yo sabía su secreto. Parecía que mis ojos veían un vitral, las piezas de un rompecabezas. Ella no sabía que yo sabía. Pero no me importó, ella me gustaba. •Usagi/Seiya•


.

**"Vitral****"**

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y Yuki Kure, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

En cuanto entró al salón, mis ojos se centraron en ella. Tan linda, tan hermosa como desde la conocí. No. Incluso más.

Llevaba un vestido de gala, aperlado. Justo para la ocasión: la fiesta de fín de año de la disquera, y también la presentación oficial de nuestro nuevo álbum. Todos estaban allí. Colaboradores, manager, técnicos, directores… y ella.

La conocí apenas cinco meses atrás, cuando la compañía nos abrió sus puertas para grabar nuestro material, aceptándonos como parte de su firma musical. Ella era la encargada de nuestra agenda, y por el trato constante, nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos.

Su carácter siempre fue dulce y comprensivo. Ella hablaba mucho, y yo la miraba admirado de todas las palabras que por esos delgados labios podían salir en menos de un minuto. Yendo de un lado a otro juntos, me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Y pronto, mi interés por ella fue incrementándose.

Un día la invité a comer y ella accedió encantada. Pasamos una buena tarde, conversando de temas diversos, encontrando las múltiples cosas que en común compartíamos. De allí en más, era común vernos juntos fuera del área laboral compartiendo un café, o simplemente una charla ocasional. Su risa era angelical.

Desde la mesa en que me hallé con los demás chicos, observé su andar esbelto deslizarse por el alfombrado del salón, escoltada por nuestro manager a una de las mesas de los directivos. No me extrañó, competente era ella en su trabajo, y todos admiraban el cómo lo hacía. Obviamente el hecho de que fuera una jovencita de poco más de veinte años, no era un factor que pasara desapercibido, en especial en ese ambiente en que en su mayoría, eran personas de más edad y con _su vida ya hecha,_ como diría mi abuela.

La sorprendí mirándome desde su sitio, con el brillo de su cálida sonrisa. Le sonreí también, y le dije en silencio, moviendo mis labios, lo hermosa que se veía. Ella rió de nuevo, y los azules ojos a dos sitios de ella se clavaron en mí como dos puñales afilados.

Era Diamante Black.

Treinta y dos años. Director de producción. Casado y padre de una niña de cinco años. Es increíble lo que puede saber uno cuando los incentivos son el ocio y la curiosidad. Al principio él fue uno de los que se opuso a nuestra entrada a la disquera, _disque_ porque no teníamos un estilo adecuado que diera la talla para una compañía como esa. Sí, lo odié y puse en mi lista negra desde el primer instante. Después se me olvidó. Cuando firmamos el contrato nada opacó ese logro, ni siquiera esos comentarios antes hechos.

Y Diamante Black hubiese terminado por aceptarnos al final, a fuerza de trabajo constante. Pero eso sólo hubiese sido posible si la señorita Tsukino no estuviere de por medio. El hecho de que siquiera le hablar era pecado mortal, y el que me atreviera a hacerme amigo de ella fue intolerable.

En un inicio pensé ingenuamente que a Diamante Black le gustaba Serena, como a varios compañeros que laboraban allí. Algo normal, pues como ya mencioné antes, ella tenía 23 años, y en un ambiente como aquel, ella era como un oasis en medio del desierto. Incluso un día se lo dije:

—Creo que le gustas a Black.

Naturalmente, ella se sonrió y negó, argumentando que debía estar mal de la cabeza, y que él solo era amable con ella. Yo continué creyendo lo mismo. A Diamante Black le gustaba Serena, y por eso me asesinaba con la mirada cuando me veía, lo que no sucedía con los demás miembros del grupo.

Pero estuve equivocado. No en el hecho, sino en el enfoque. Supe su secreto. Y ella nunca supo que yo lo sabía. Era obvio el porqué quería ocultarlo. Además, perfectamente sé que le gusto, que está interesada en mí y que se siente bien en mi compañía. Supongo que por eso es que Diamante me odia.

Y es que la absoluta verdad era que Serena Tsukino estaba saliendo con Diamante Black. Exacto. Aún sabiendo que él era casado y tenía una familia hecha. No cuestioné. En realidad no era el más indicado para ello. De cualquier modo, ella sabía lo que hacía y el por qué. Yo solo tenía que estar allí con ella, siendo su amigo, y claro, esperando por ella.

Porque Serena me gustaba, mucho. No hace falta que vuelva a decir porqué, regresa unas líneas arriba y lo sabrás. El caso aquí, era que comprendí finalmente el porqué Diamante me odiaba, y eso era porque se sentía amenazado por mi presencia y cercanía con Serena. Era obvio.

Y por eso, en esta fiesta me miraba tan amargamente, igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, pero sabía yo el por qué.

El manager subió al estrado y dedicó unas palabras de bienvenida, a lo que posteriormente hizo la presentación de nuestra banda como el nuevo lanzamiento de la compañía. Nos anunció para subir al escenario. Y allí fuimos.

Comenzamos a tocar en tanto que los presentes nos escucharon atentos. Mi atención toda, estaba centrada en la única mujer allí que me atraía como un imán. Ella me miraba de la misma forma, tan penetrante e intensa, con esa sonrisa suya que tras su inocencia dejaba ver la seducción desbordante.

Cuando nuestra presentación concluyó, los aplausos resonaron en el salón, como un primer augurio de nuestro futuro éxito. Agradecidos, estrechamos algunas manos de los colaboradores, directivos y patrocinadores que nos apoyaban en nuestra incipiente carrera musical.

Yo la busqué con la mirada, esperando ir a su encuentro. Ella no estaba. Excusé algo. Fui tras Serena. Primeramente pensé que estaba en el servicio, pero no fue así. Me desvié por un corredor, y di a la salida a un jardín iluminado con luces amarillas, esplendorosas.

La divisé. Con el ceño fruncido, dándole una expresión distinta a la que hasta ahora había podido contemplar en su perfecto rostro. El motivo de su enojo se debía a la mano quela sujetaba por el brazo bruscamente. Por la tenue luz no vi al sujeto, pero acercándome un poco más, lo reconocí. Diamante Black.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? –la escuché decir.

—No lo olvides que tenemos una relación, Serena. Y aunque no sea formal ante los demás, lo es entre nosotros. Así que claro que soy alguien que puede decirte algo. –dijo él.

—No, Diamante. _Teníamos_ algo. Ya no quiero seguir contigo, me gusta alguien más.

—¿Ese niño cantor? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

—Pues ríete lo que quieras. Ya no quiero salir contigo. Quedemos en buenos términos. A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que esto se sepa. Es mejor que regresemos a la fiesta.

Diamante no la soltó, incluso, la jaló hacia él, obligándole a mirarla. Ella se retorció, buscando que la soltara, él cedió por un empujón que ella le dio.

—¡Suéltame, eres un bruto!

Diamante no parecía feliz por la notica. Obvio. Y se veía que no la dejaría ir así como así. Vi la tensión en su rostro, y no pude evitar salir de mi escondite de forma casual, como si mis pasos distraídos me llevaran allí por casualidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Serena? –pregunté.

Diamante se tensó y volvió a fulminarme con la mirada. Nada raro ya.

—No, nada. El señor Black ya se iba. ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

Yo asentí, y Diamante se dió como aludido a irse forzadamente. Me situé al lado de Serena y caminamos, en mi distracción, pude ver lo rojizo de su brazo, producto del forcejeo con su hasta entonces amante.

La luna brillo más intensamente y los pasos que fuimos tejiendo nos llevaron en círculo al mismo lugar.

—Por eso no es bueno meterse en relaciones complicadas, a veces pueden ser demasiado problemáticas.

Serena aguantó la respiración y me miró de inmediato. Su cara se puso toda roja por las palabras dichas, evidenciándola. Ella estaba avergonzada.

—¿Lo sabías?

Yo asentí.

Serena mordió su labio inferior y yo quise besarla en aquel instante.

—Tranquila, no quiero saber nada de eso. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No puedes, Seiya. Esta es tu presentación, no puedes abandonarla así.

—Sí, es algo problemático.

—Puedo esperarte si quieres.

—¿Segura? ¿No será incómodo para ti?

Ella negó con su espléndida sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces regresemos.

Pasamos el resto de esa velada de charla en charla, con distintas personas. Esa noche también la llevé a su casa como prometí. Y claro, por supuesto, aquella noche también la besé.

Y no por última vez.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el reto pues. Quizá y como siempre no cumpla las expectativas iniciales, pero me apegué a las reglas, a partir de una imagen he creado una historia, y este es el resultado. Como saben, no me gusta caer en lo convencional y esta no es la excepción, además de que sinceramente la imagen no me inspiró nada.

Vale, me voy. Gracias por leer.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


End file.
